Chapter 8 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 8 is titled "The Match Begins!". Summary Vados stated to have a seat because the exam was happening shortly. Goku questioned if he was Freeza, but Piccolo said he did not sense any bad energy from him. Goku then noticed another Universe 6 warrior and questioned if he was a human or a robot. A warrior from Universe 6 noticed Vegeta and Goku and asked if they were Saiyans. Vegeta confirmed and also wondered if Saiyans were on their side so the warrior revealed that he was a Saiyan, shocking Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta said that his clothing was the style of the Saiyans before getting controlled by Freeza's Army. With the Saiyan unaware of Freeza's Army, Vegeta asked him the name of the planet of the Saiyans in his universe, so he said Sadla. The Saiyan wondered if Sadla still existed in their universe but Vegeta explained that Sadla was destroyed because of a civil war but the remaining Saiyans later took control over another planet and named it Vegeta but it was later destroyed. Goku wondered if he had a tail but the Saiyan revealed that the Saiyans in their universe did not have them any more. Vegeta then questioned if the Saiyans were still a warrior race and the Saiyan confirmed but stated that they work for others and not conquer other worlds. As Vados told them to go to their seats, Vegeta requested to go to Sadla one day so the Saiyan agreed and they both agreed to not hold back in their matches. The exam began and Vados stated that they will be given ten minutes to take the exam and test the minimum intelligence. After ten minutes, Vados revealed that only Majin Boo was disqualified so failing his exam. He was pestered by Piccolo because he got his name wrong but Boo stated he has not done anything like it before. Goku blamed Vegeta for volunteering the rule and even stated that he almost failed the exam and received a 50 for a score. Angered, Beerus told Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo to select their positions and Monaka was last because he was the strongest. After a game of rock-paper-scissors, Goku was selected to go first, Piccolo, second, and Vegeta third. The referee then began the tournament and he introduced the singer to sing the universe anthem. After the short universe anthem, the referee introduced the first fighter from Universe 6, Botamo and then Goku from Universe 7. After Goku and Botamo entered the ring, Vados created a barrier the ring. After Goku and Botamo bowed, the referee began the match. Botamo first dashed and Goku, surprising him, and did a barrage of punches and Goku dodged them but was hit by one. Goku recovered and Beerus wondered what Goku was doing and he responded saying he ate too much so he would do exercises. Goku began running around the ring while Botamo attempted to attacked him but was unsuccessful. Botamo started to get tired, Goku finished his running and lunges. Botamo rushed Goku several times but Goku attacked him and was unseeable. Vados and Champa were unaware of Goku's abilities but Champa said that Botamo was just getting started. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:God of Destruction Champa Arc Chapters